Ultimate Ben 10 (TNO)
Ben Tennyson is a parallel version of Ben Prime from a timeline where he keeps the Ultimatrix. He is a human from the planet Earth. This Ben's timeline began to diverge from the main continuity in the episode The Ultimate Ending Part 2. Appearance Ultimate Ben 10 looks identical to a 15/16-year-old Ben Prime. He wears the same green jacket, with a black shirt, as he does in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. He wields the Ultimatrix on his left wrist. Personality Ultimate Ben 10 acts similarly to Ben Prime, except more confident. Ultimate Ben 10 rarely panics when he is losing, knowing that he could always ultimize his aliens. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Ben 10 wields the Ultimatrix with great skill, only occasionally using the ultimizing function. He possesses almost all of the same aliens as Ben Prime, except he does not have the problem of the Ultimatrix giving him the wrong aliens because he has learnt how to properly use it. Paradox predicts that he will unlock the ultimatrixes master control within the next few months, even if he will eventually cease to use it. He shares the same skills and abilities as his main universe counterpart. Weaknesses His confidence in his own abilities means that if he is facing someone stronger than any of his ultimate aliens he will begin to panic HARD. He also has his main counterparts weaknesses, except the Ultimatrix never times out. Biography Up until the canon ending of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, Ultimate Ben 10's timeline is the same as Ben Prime's. After defeating Vilgax in the Ultimate Enemy, this Ben does not give his ultimatrix to Azmuth in exchange for the new Omnitrix. Appearances Ben 10: The New Omniverse *He will appear in season 3. Unlocked aliens Aliens Regular Aliens *Alien X (TNO) (unused) *AmpFibian (TNO) *Arctiguana (TNO) (unused) *Armodrillo (TNO) *Big Chill (TNO) *Blitzwolfer (TNO) *Brainstorm (TNO) (unused) *Buzzshock (TNO) (unused) *Cannonbolt (TNO) (unused) *ChamAlien (TNO) (unused) *Chromastone (TNO) (unused) *Clockwork (TNO) *Diamondhead (TNO) *Ditto (TNO) (unused) *Eatle (TNO) (unused) *Echo Echo (TNO) *Eye Guy (TNO) (unused) *Fasttrack (TNO) *Four Arms (TNO) *Frankenstrike (TNO) (unused) *Ghostfreak (TNO) *Goop (TNO) *Grey Matter (TNO) (unused) *Heatblast (TNO) (unused) *Humungousaur (TNO) *Jetray (TNO) *Jury Rigg (TNO) (unused) *Lodestar (TNO) *Nanomech (TNO) (unused) *NRG (TNO) (unused) *Rath (TNO) (unused) *Ripjaws (TNO) (unused) *Shocksquatch (TNO) *Snare-oh (TNO) (unused) *Spidermonkey (TNO) *Stinkfly (TNO) (unused) *Swampfire (TNO) *Terraspin (TNO) *Murk Upchuck (TNO) (Murk only) *Upgrade (TNO) *Water Hazard (TNO) *Way Big (TNO) *Wildmutt (TNO) *Wildvine (TNO) *XLR8 (TNO) Ultimate Forms *Ultimate Big Chill (TNO) (unused) *Ultimate Cannonbolt (TNO) *Ultimate Echo Echo (TNO) *Ultimate Gravattck (TNO) *Ultimate Humungousaur (TNO) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (TNO) (unused) *Ultimate Swampfire (TNO) (unused) *Ultimate Way Big (TNO) (unused) *Ultimate Wildmutt (TNO) (unused) *Ultimate Wildvine (TNO) *Ultimate Jetray (TNO) *Ultimate Upgrade (TNO) He has all the aliens that his main counterpart has except: *Astrodactyl *Ball Weevil *Bloxx *Bullfrag *Crashhopper *Gravattack *Gutrot *Kickin Hawk *Mole-Stache *Pesky Dust *The Worst *Toepick *Walkatrout *Decagon Vreedle *Spitter *Rocks *Squidstrictor *Portaler *Ventrilosquid *Sandbox *Shellhead *Snakepit He also has these aliens that Ben prime does not have: *Ultimate Ben Trivia *Credits to Aaronbill *After he defeated Vilgax, Ben's Ultimatrix was fixed by Azmuth since Ben did not accept the new Omnitrix. **Because of this, most of Ben's aliens got new appearances. Gallery ultimate ben 10.png|Ben first using the Ultimatrix ultimate ben 10 waterhazard.png|His Waterhazard ub10 ghostfreak.png|His Ghostfreak diamondhead ub10.png|His Diamondhead rt.png|His Atomix ub10 swampfire.png|His Swampfire shocksquatch ub10.png|His Shocksquatch whampire ub10.png|His Whampire goop tno ub10.png|His Goop articquana ub10.png|His Arctiguana his feedback.png|His Feedback Ultimate ben 10 swampfire matured.png|His matured Swampfire|link=Swampfire (TNO) Jetray tno ub10.png|As Jetray Ultimate jetray tno.png|As Ultimate Jetray gggggggffgf.png|Ultimate Ben 10,000 ultimate ben 10,000.png bmn.png ultimate upgrade.png|Ultimate Upgrade Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Humans